There are many materials which have limited solubility in aqueous systems or are unstable in such systems. To overcome these problems, various modifications of the conventional aqueous dentifrice systems have been employed. These range from encapsulating the unstable material to having two separate compositions which are combined just prior to product use.
Another way of improving solubility and stability is to utilize an anhydrous composition. Examples of anhydrous compositions are disclosed in WO 88/06879, Sept. 22, 1988 to Peroxydent Group; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,663, Aug. 18, 1987 to Schaeffer.
Although anhydrous systems have been disclosed, there is still the need for improved systems.
The present inventors have surprisingly found that anhydrous dentifrice compositions can be prepared utilizing neutralized carboxyvinyl polymers capable of providing dentifrice viscosities and an anhydrous humectant.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide such dentifrice compositions.
It is a further object to provide dentifrice compositions utilizing glycerine as the humectant.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide dentifrice compositions utilizing triethanolamine as the neutralizing agent.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows. All percentages and ratios herein are by weight and all measurements are made at 25.degree. C. unless otherwise specified.